kingdomheartsrpingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Rio
Type: Somebody Affiliation: Light Gender: Female Homeworld: Twilight Town Weapons: Katana (is not a keyblade wielder) Personality: Similar to her brother, Rio is very childish . She has prominent curiosity, but is very shy as well. She is considered naive by anyone that knows her well. She also has a serious side however, but this is only shown when she is in great danger. Rio is weak in body but strong in heart. If she sees any injustice, she will march right up to that someone and pretty much scream at them, pointing out their wrongdoings. History: Rio is an eleven-year-old girl who was born during the keyblade war to Xentain. Xentain, a wielder of light, was killed during the war after falling off a cliff. The young girl was not even a year old at the time of her father's death, her birthday was the next week. She was raised with her older brother, Sarix from then on. She lived in Twilight Town for a very long time. At the age of ten, her brother went out one day for a reason he did not explain to her. She was suspicious of this, as she believed he was abandoning her. A bit naive, she tried to track him. She was turned around by the alleyways of Twilight Town, lost and confused, but continued to track her brother. She was looking down at the ground through the aviation helmet their late mother had owned, which she wears almost constantly now, not paying attention to where she was walking. She was then pushed by four older boys who thought it would be cool to steal from her. They punched her, but none of the blows seemed to do the proper amount of damage. She never let in and refused to give them anything, but she did cry a great deal, screaming at the tp of her lungs. Eventually the boys relented and stated that they liked her spunk and asked her to join them. She yelled "NO!!', and they gave up and left. Afterward, she continued to search for her brother. She eventually found herself at the edge of even the wilderness surrounding Twilight Town. In front of her was an endless plain. She nodded to herself and kept walking. After a full year of finding other worlds and crossing the plains beyond them, she arrived at the Keyblade Graveyard. She walked and walked through it, tears streaming down her face, as she knew this was where her father perished. The, by pure chance, she saw the worst thing she could imagine: Her brother Sarix at the bottom of a cliff, a keyblade stuck through his chest. Her brother was all she had known. She cried and cried and cried. Eventually she came to the conclusion that to have anything left in the world, she ought to join her brother. She grabbed a keyblade from the ground and killed herself. From here, she formed a nobody named Ana. Ana was very dark, never a moment went by without a desire to bring about true power. However, at the same time, her heart fled Rio's body. It lashed out for anything to hold on to. It found a woman that lived far away. The woman died, her heart moved on to another, and so on. Eventually it found its way to Ventus, then to Sora. When Sora slayed himself to release the heart of Kairi, her heart was also released. It found Ana and returned her to being Rio. Rio is now sad and lonely, walking through the Keyblade graveyard, sad that even the right to kill herself was taken from her. Star Character: No Nyxil 20:38, June 9, 2012 (UTC)